Kidnapped
by AmerieeJane
Summary: This is a WWE Fan fiction about a fan who goes to a live tapping of Raw, and comes out with a big suprise. OC/named Jamie who gets very close with Two superstars,but what will the price be?
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

A WWE Fan Fiction story

Authors Note: I am attempting another WWE fic! I would love any kind of ideas, suggestions, comments, or feedback! I sadly do not own anything affiliated with the WWE. Also my story lines are made up and do not follow anything going on at the moment.

Chapter 1:

I stood in the long line already forming outside of the Consol Energy center, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with my best friend Kate. We had both been waiting until the WWE would come to our city, we were huge fans, and even though it was a freezing cold February evening it would still be worth it, because we saved our money to buy ring side seats.

"How long do we have now?" Kate asked me anxiously rubbing her now pink hands together. I smirked and pulled out my cell phone from my front jeans pocket.

"About 10 more minutes, it's almost 7:00" I put my hands up to my face to blow warm air into them as an attempt to warm up. I looked behind us to the large sign 'WWE Monday Night Raw'; I sighed and started to see the line move.

"Come on Jamie, I have a feeling this is going to be a night to remember!" Little did I know how right she was.

Backstage the WWE superstars and Divas were getting ready for the show to start. John Cena sat next to Stu Bennett, but known to the WWE universe as Wade Barrett. John nodded to his friend as he laced up his shoes.

"What Cena?" He asked, but not sarcastically, just tired, tired of the same old story line over and over again. He had the WWE title, but it was always John Cena or Randy Orton fighting him for it, almost like a lover's triangle over this belt.

"McMahon has you fighting Randy for the title again doesn't he?" Stu sighed and looked up at John.

"Can't he ever be original; for once I'd love to shock the fans with something they weren't expecting?" John just nodded.

"Just be patient man" John walked away, leaving Stu to think to himself. He started to smirk and let his mind wander about how original he could be tonight to destroy his rut.

Kate and I walked up to the concession stand before we took our seats, we knew the line would get long if we waited, and I never… ever get up and leave in the middle of a WWE show. I had always been a huge Randy Orton fan, and I would buy anything with him on it. That is why I was excited when they were selling souvenir cups with his picture on it. It didn't matter that those cups were huge and more than I could possibly drink, but non the less I ordered it with iced tea. Kate and I made our way to our front row ring side seats, right behind the announcer booth. I couldn't believe we were going to get a close up view of Michael Cole and Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

Not long after we sat down the show started to kick off.

"Good Evening and welcome to Monday night Raw, we are in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. How are we doing tonight Pittsburgh?" Josh Masters stood in the middle of the ring, as the crowd erupted in a loud cheering scream.

Then the bell sounded.

"The first match will be a 3 count pin fall, Daniel Bryan vs. R-Truth." The two superstars were already in the ring. R-Truth started coming at Daniel Bryan first, but he just continued to dodge him. I could tell R-Truth was getting annoyed by his avoidance. I was even getting a bit on the edge of my seat until Daniel got on the top rope at an attempt to surprise his opponent, but he knocked him back, and out of the ring. R- Truth came around to where he was laying on the ground outside of the ring, and rammed his head into the metal stairs. From where we were sitting you could hear his groans of pain. Daniel Bryan wasn't given the opportunity to fight back, until he was thrown back into the ring. It really looked like Daniel Bryan was going to give up, like he had no fight in him, until out of nowhere he turned with a sudden burst of energy, and tried to make his opponent tap out with his signature move. It looked like R-Truth was going to pass out until he managed to kick out and he looked at his opponent and exited the ring making his way back up the guerilla platform. Truth took one last look at Bryan with a menacing glare, and a smirk.

The bell sounded and the ring announcer declared Daniel Bryan the victor by default.

I began to sip on my big iced tea as we watched the next Diva's match, Maryese vs. Kelly- Kelly. Suddenly Kate looked over at me and started laughing.

"What is with you?" she started giggling watching me squirm around crossing my legs.

"I shouldn't have gotten the big drink" she continued to laugh at my pain, and full bladder.

"Just go… um relieve yourself" I rolled my eyes at her, she should know me better than that.

"Kate, I can't just go… I will miss something, and I never leave in the middle of a show." I defend myself as I watched Kelly Kelly win with a tap out.

"You're neurotic!" I figured it would be best to just ignore my feeling.

The next thing that erupted throughout the arena was Rev. Theory's Voices, and my hero, Randy Orton came out. I stood and started to scream along with everyone else. I wish I could say I was shocked when I saw his opponent was Wade Barrett. I sighed, this story line was getting tired, and I'd love it if Randy got the title, but it's been the same thing for about a month.

The match started off with both men throwing punches, and dodging each other, just trying to wear each other out. Wade Barrett got up on the top rope to try and knock Randy out, but he moved out of the way in time, causing himself more pain on his wrist. I let out a small cringe seeing how much pain he was in from that fall. The stadium started to erupt in cheering 'RKO…RKO…RKO!" Randy dropped to the matt, the viper was about to be unleashed, but Wade quickly avoided him by exiting the ring. Randy looked up at him in confusion, as he walked over to the announcer table and grabbed a microphone.

"Listen here Randy Orton; you think you're going to win my title away from me?" Randy folded his arms, looking at him in annoyance and curiosity. "You always fighting for my title is getting a bit stale." He chuckled and turned around, and if I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn that he looked right at me, but that was ridiculous…right? Wait l he was still looking ,and now smirking, but I felt my insides go numb at his eyes burning right through me. Wade was walking toward me and grabbed my arm pulling me to him, and looking back at Randy. The ring announcer gave Randy a microphone as well.

"Barrett, what are you playing at? You better not harm her!" Wade pulled me closer to his chest. He was warm and sweaty, whispered in my ear to not scream and relax, but it didn't put me at ease.

"I'll tell you what Orton; if you can save the girl, you can get another title shot, if not both her and the title will be mine!" He guided me back wards up the stairs, and through the double doors.

Randy stood in the middle of the rind screaming Barrett's name, and swearing that he would find me.

This was definitely fresh and exciting for ratings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnapped**

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I hope you all are enjoying my story. I do not own anything about the WWE, so please let me know what you all think!

Chapter 2:

I couldn't believe what was going on, I didn't know if I should be more scared, surprised, or excited. One of the WWE Superstars just picked me out of the audience. The moment that our eyes first met, after he had left the ring I knew something was going to happen, I just had no idea that it involved me or why.

Now I stood walking backwards up the stairs in the arena, my body held tightly against the warm sweaty body of my hero's competitor. I had never really been a Wade Barrett fan. I was always pretty impartial when it came to him, and his appearance on NXT, and first appearance on Raw with The Nexus. Though he did prove to have talent, and at times he was interesting to watch.

As we made it back stage he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall, until I stopped and he looked at my alarmed face in confusion.

"What the hell?" I asked as I folded my arms. My kidnapper looked down at me with a smirk.

"Yea, sorry about that, I got carried away." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm just sick of the same old story line, I wanted to something to get out of this rut." I sighed and felt my tension loosen a bit.

"Yea, I know what you mean, I hate to say it, but it's getting a bit predictable." Wade chuckled. "I just had to ask, why did you kidnap me?" He rubbed his neck and groaned.

"Honestly, I knew I had to do something. My original plan was to exit the ring, and give Orton some sort of ultimatum, and knock over the announcer table. Ya know play off my bad boy image." He chuckled, and I let out a little giggle. "It wasn't until I looked into the audience and you caught my eye. You looked like the girl next door; with your form fitting black v neck tee shirt, black skinny jeans, pearl necklace, and that adorable white bow head band." He paused and looked at me again, and I was biting my lip. I looked him over and felt flattered but annoyed.

"So… you kidnapped me?"

"Yea, but look can we start over?" He extended his hand to me. "Stu Bennett nice to meet you" I cleared my throat.

"Stu Bennett?"

"Yea, Wade Barrett is just my stage name, got a problem with that?" I giggled extending my hand as well.

"I'm Jamie Boggs" as I shook his firm hand I felt a shiver go right through my body, and I quickly pulled back. "It's been…" Our eyes met again, and I tried to focus on something else. "Interesting, but I should get back to my friend; I paid a fortune for those seats." I started to walk away slowly, but Stu grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned back around.

"Actually Jamie I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that" I yanked my hand back and folded my arms across my chest.

"Excuse me?" Just then I saw a camera crew, and Justin Roberts running toward us.

"McMahon is going to kill you Bennett, but we can make this work" Justin Roberts said shaking his head at my captor.

"I know… I know…" He held his hands up in defense.

"You know all stunts like this have to be approved by Vince first." I kept looking back and forth from those two going at it. "What if this girl was a crazy fan, or she presses charges?" I blinked a few times cringing hearing me being talked about as if I wasn't here.

"Fine I'll accept the consequences! We have to play this out now!" As they talked I was starting to put the pieces together.

"Hold on!" I yelled between them, and they both looked at me as if they forgot I was there. "I am standing right here, someone tell me why I can't leave?" Roberts pulled out a walkie talkie and handed it to Stu.

"I'm sorry, but now you are a part of this story line." He talked to Stu again. "Randy Orton is going to search for the girl, you will hide, and avoid him three times, but on the third time he finds the girl, and you tell Randy He'll face you at Summer Slam. Use the walkie talkie to communicate with us to let us know where you are." Stu nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jamie, are you ok with doing this?" I couldn't believe this, I wanted one day away from the drama going on in my everyday life, and I get pulled into a different kind of drama, but this time I should be ecstatic about being a part of the WWE, but I was just annoyed with this man for picking me out of the audience like a piece of meat. I sighed.

"I suppose I don't have a choice do I?" I forced a smile, and nodded. "Don't worry I'm not going to press charges, I'm a fan, but not crazy, apparently I'm lucky!" I felt Stu's gaze on the back of my neck, and I just ignored it.

"Fantastic!" Roberts pointed the camera crew at us. "We go live in 30 seconds" I suddenly felt a slight panic. Stu pulled me closer to him. He put a hand around my waist, and covered the other hand over my mouth. I hated playing damsel in distress, but I did like the idea of being rescued by Randy Orton. This was like some deep seeded fantasy of mine, so I decided to play along.

Meanwhile Randy Orton was in the middle of the arena when the Jumbo tron screen cut to Wade Barrett holding me against him. He was going to call Randy out, and make him chase him to rescue me and get another title shot. I couldn't concentrate though because I was extremely ticklish, and his hand over my waist like that, it was creating another problem, not to mention I felt like I was going to pee my pants.

"Orton... Oh… Randy Orton!" Wade called out to him, and he looked up at the jumbo tron, and the crowd went wild. Randy grabbed a microphone and shouted at my kidnapper.

"Wade, where are you?" Wade chuckled, but as he laughed he loosened his grip on my waist. "You get back out here and finish this match so that I can claim my title you coward, and do not harm that girl!"

"I am no coward, and I will prove it to you. If you can find me I'll give you your re-match, and you will have my word that the girl will be un harmed"

"Barrett!" Randy screamed.

"Good luck!" Wade taunted as the screen went black.

Randy ran back stage and started his search, while a match between The Miz, and John Cena took place.

As soon as I was sure the cameras were turned off, I pulled out of his grip, and slapped him across the face.

"OH Damn!" Justin Roberts chuckled "That would have been great if it was on camera. I just rolled my eyes, and turned back to Stu rubbing his face. Stu watched the camera crew walk away, and turned back to me.

"Bloody Hell woman, what was that for?"

"For kidnapping me!"

"Most people would think this is a dream come true, and faint being this close to me." I scoffed at his arrogance, and laughed.

"Wow you really do have a big ego, you?" He smirked walking closer to me.

"You have no idea sweet heart!" Normally this kind of guy would really annoy me, but I just ended up laughing and shrugging.

"I've dated guys like you, and your all the same… you feed off of everyone else's flattery, besides I'm too mature for celebrity crushes."

"Hmm…" He walked around me as if figuring me out. "You think you're so clever?" I smirked "But I know who you are"

"Oh yea?" I tried to contain my smile playing on my lips. He may be a selfish arrogant asshole, but this was surprisingly fun.

"Yea" I looked up to see the camera crew coming back, and motioned for Stu to look as well. I watched as his playful attitude quickly turned serious and into his heel character.

In the WWE universe shots were being shown of Randy in the concession stand area, and running through the halls in search of us, but not being successful. We were instructed to not say anything. The Jumbo tron was going to show us in the arena. When we came into focus we could hear the audience scream. It showed that we were in the locker rooms. I was standing in front of Wade Barrett, as he stroked my hair letting out the most evil sounding laugh that irrupted the stadium. He held up his belt, and put it to his lips, just as the camera went out again.

We next moved into an empty office, with a small table and one folding metal chair. I walked up to the table and sat down on the edge of it. I sighed.

"What is it now?" Stu asked pulling the metal chair in front of me to sit on.

"It's nothing" He put his hand on my leg.

"Yea, now why don't I believe that?" I giggled again.

"It's just I've never missed a show before, and I should be over the moon about this experience, and in a way being a part of the WWE for just a moment, but…"

"Do you really hate me that much for kidnapping you tonight?"

"I don't hate you; I'm just a loyal fan, and a creature of habit!"

"That is definitely good to hear." He stroked is chin. "Will you let me make it up to you?"

"Oh yea, how are you possibly going to make it up to me?" I stood up and started pacing the room. He got up and followed me ,now standing in front of me. I stopped abruptly and looked up at features trying to figure me out. He had a pale almost pink complexion, black slick backed hair, his eyes were a brownish green, but in the light they almost looked blue, and his scruffy facial hair gave him that just rolled out of bed look. I was too busy admiring him, that I didn't even notice him reaching into my pants pocket for my iphone.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm putting my cell number in your phone."He just said simply. I tried to grab my phone back but he kept holding it out of reach as he entered his information, or he was looking through my phone, I wasn't sure, because he was taller than me so he had an advantage.

"Why?"

"I'm making it up to you!" I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks as he slid my phone back into my pants pocket. I couldn't believe that I actually let him. I stared up at him still trying to figure him out, but I ended up just shaking my head, and smirking.

"You're dumb, but thank you"

"Is that what you like? I could be dumb!" I started giggling uncontrollably.

Suddenly the walkie talkie went off and this was it, Randy was going to come in and rescue me, and he'd get his title shot back. Stu held his handout to me,and pulled me closer to him. I was getting used to the drill.

"Here we go Jamie, the finally" He whispered in my ear. "Ready to be rescued?" I just sighed, and let the scene play out.

The door suddenly burst open, and Randy stood there, with a vengeful glare.

"Hand her over Barrett!" He screamed. I was held tightly to Stu, and I felt him chuckle at his chivalry.

"Congratulations" he replied with snarky attitude. "You found me; I've decided you can have your re-match at the TLC pay per view in three weeks." Stu walked toward the door with me as a shield between me and Randy. My heart started to race at being this close to my hero. Then just as Wade Barrett was leaving he tossed me at Randy, and the camera's cut off, ending the show on that note.

When I was tossed I tripped, but Randy had caught me in his arms, and when I looked up I couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't stop staring, nor could I find my voice to let actual words form Randy just stared at me with a confused and concerned stare. "Look he didn't actually harm you did he?" I shook my head.

"NO..." I giggled. "No he didn't, I'm fine" I stood up and kept touching my arm out of nervousness. "Thank… um thank you" I couldn't stop giggling, and I felt like a moron. I held out my hand. "Jamie, I'm Randy", Oh crap that isn't right. I blushed. "I mean Randy… hi I'm Jamie… Jamie Boggs nice to meet you" He looked me over, and I was half afraid he was going to think I was just this crazy fan now, but his features got softer, and he let out and amused chuckle and to my relief he shook my hand.

"Oh believe me Jamie it is a pleasure! I'm sorry your night got ruined, and you missed the show." He leaned up against the door frame.

"My night wasn't ruined, because for a moment I got to be a part of the WWE!" I blushed as I'd said that knowing how corny it sounded. I got to speak to my hero and celebrity crush, how many people can say they get to do that? Also meeting Stu wasn't so bad either.

"Well that is good to hear, I'll tell you what Jamie, let me make it up to you" I bit my lip to fight a smile. Why was it that everyone was saying that to me? It was starting to amuse me. "The company is throwing a party tonight after the show, and we're allowed to bring some one, if you'd like to show up, I can get you in?" How could I say no to that face? I couldn't , but I remembered Kate. I can't ditch her.

"I'd love to, but I came here with my friend, Kate. She is probably already jealous as hell."

"Bring her along, I'd hate to leave her out, or make you uncomfortable." I giggled again, and got his number off of him, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he walked away and down the hall. I felt my cheeks flush, and my whole body felt numb. I was so busy watching this sexy man walk away I didn't notice some one standing obnoxiously close to me.

I knew I had to get back to Kate and let her know that good news, but when I turned around I nearly jumped out of my skin, coming face to face with my captor himself ;Stu Bennett.

"Oh Geez, Stu you scared me!" He had a big grin on his face, and couldn't look away from me. "What?"

"Oh nothing… I'm to mature for celebrity crushes!" Oh crap! It had just hit me that he saw what just went on between me and Randy. I rolled my eyes and smirked, walking down the hall toward the exit. "Where are you going?"

"To find my friend, and in case you didn't hear we were invited to a party!" He had to laugh at my contagious smile.

Stu ran to catch up to me.

"Allow me to escort you out!"

"How kind" we walked backstage, and out side of the stadium into the streets. He stood in the door way, and we lingered for a bit.

"Well Jamie, It was a pleasure kidnapping you!" I giggled

"Good bye Stu" I walked toward the parking garage to find Kate, but before I had gotten too far away, I turned back to look over at my shoulder. This was an interesting night, and the best part was it wasn't over yet.


End file.
